


Keeping You Warm

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: Sarcasm Prompts [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes, The Winter Soldier Hates the Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: 96 -  “I didn’t steal it. I permanently borrowed it.” - thank you both! <3





	Keeping You Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/gifts).



“If I never see another damn snowflake in my life, it’ll be too soon,” Bucky complained, stomping his feet and leaving an absolute flurry on the interior of the Quinjet. “Why th’ hell we gotta slog all over Siberia lookin’ for baddies? They’ll freeze, an’ no one’ll miss ‘em?”

“And yet you keep telling me that I shouldn’t buy you a private tropical island,” Tony said. “Bet it’s sounding pretty good now, hm?” He opened a compartment and tossed a bundle of cloth at Bucky. “Here, put on a scarf.”

Bucky examined the scarf; hand-knit, probably, with incredibly soft wool, done up in hot rod red and gold. Someone had made it _specifically_ for Tony. Probably not Pepper, she didn’t seem the sort of person to knit, but maybe she’d had it made for him. It smelled like Tony, too, cedar and Tony’s cologne. “Thanks,” he said. It was eye-searing, of course, and stood out like a sore thumb against Bucky’s signature blacks and silvers, but anyone out in the goddamn Siberian wasteland who spotted him because of the scarf was probably out looking for trouble anyway.

“You look like a Gryffindor,” Clint said.

“I don’t even know what that means,” Bucky complained. He tucked his nose into scarf, enjoying the scent of Tony so close where he could breathe it in and no one would notice him doing it.

“It means you’re the best,” Tony said. “Which we knew already. Also, possibly, a little foolhardy from time to time. Which we also knew already.” He kissed Bucky’s cheek with a loud smack, then turned back to the console where he was trying to track their suspect through the snow and ice.

Bucky settled back into the ‘jet’s seats. It was going to be a long mission. And a cold one. And the next person who mocked him about hating being cold (“You’re the _Winter Soldier,_ not the Summer Accountant!”) was going to discover that Bucky hit really damn hard. (Sam.)

By the time they’d finally tracked Zemo back to his lair (what was it with _villains_ and _lairs_ , really?) Bucky’d decided that he was going to keep it. It kept his nose warm, and his lips from freezing together. It smelled like Tony and felt nice against his skin, and he didn’t care in the slightest that he looked ridiculous.

Which, of course, was when Tony came up to him and held out a hand. “Want me to put that away for you, babe?”

Bucky grabbed the end of the scarf and tucked it more firmly into his jacket. “Nope,” he said, mock-glowering at his boyfriend.

Tony looked a little surprised. “Are you stealing my scarf?”

“I’m not _stealing_ it,” Bucky protested. “I permanently borrowed it.”

“Permanently borrowed, huh?” Tony reached out to snare the ends of the scarf and used them to pull Bucky closer to him. “Good thing I’ve got you to keep me warm.”

Bucky let Tony reel him in until they were kissing close… and closed the distance.


End file.
